Conventionally, there has been known a technology for reading, when a user uses an information processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP), information on an integrated circuit (IC) card by use of an IC card reader of the information processing apparatus so as to perform user authentication and the like. An IC card reader is recognized by an information processing apparatus based on a certain connection standard. For example, a device class of an IC card reader conforming to a universal serial bus (USB) connection standard is a human interface device (HID), and a protocol thereof is Keyboard. For that reason, an IC card reader conforming to a USB connection standard is recognized as the same peripheral apparatus as a keyboard conforming to a USB connection standard on an information processing apparatus.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the invention of an image forming apparatus, a method and an information processing program that flexibly determines, when a USB device is connected to an MFP, whether the connected USB device can be used.